Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a vehicle-height adjusting system configured to adjust a vehicle height using a pressure medium.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-70615) discloses a vehicle-height adjusting system configured to control supply and discharge of air to and from an air cylinder such that an actual vehicle height for a wheel as an actual vehicle height is brought closer to a target vehicle height.